You, Me and Us
by daysofyeshi
Summary: Continuation from You've Got Sext.
1. Chapter 1

'Cliff Gilbert, huh? How about that.'

It was not the fact that it was Cliff that caused the pain. It was the fact that he had been so incredibly stupid, to think that she would actually like him. This was Mindy Lahiri. She was out of his league, not the other way around. Of course she would never like him. He sighed as his French toast was getting burnt. She had acted so lovingly, like she really had feelings for him. She had rambled on about some false love story that they had, with some parts ringing true. The way she said it, it was as if she had been thinking a lot about them as a couple, like he had been doing for the past how many months he realised he had some sort of feelings for her. So when he thought she was talking about him, his heart had lifted slightly. It had come as a shock, but he was deep down excited at the possibility of carrying his relationship with Mindy further. That was why they had to talk. If Amy had not ruined everything, he might have had some answers without having to hear it this way.

'Yeah, of course! Who else? I've already been with Jeremy which was such a disaster. I really was messed up those days. And well there's Boris, that really hot cleaner for Cliff's office. But he's too hot for me I can't even consider him.' She laughed as she looked back at her paper that Danny had bought when he ran to the shops to get breakfast. Breakfast that they would share.

Enough was enough. She could not play with his heart anymore.

'Okay Mindy we need to talk. Now. About you and me.'

Mindy looked up to see a tense Danny by the smoky French toast, with a hand on his hip and his eyes piercing onto hers.

'What 'you and me'? You keep mentioning this and it's getting weird, Danny.'

Danny walked towards her and sat down opposite her.

'Just shut up for a second, okay?'

'Danny! What is wrong with you?'

Danny stood up and paced around the kitchen island, looking up and down with his hands in and out of his pockets.

'Nothing is wrong with me Mindy! I'm just… flummoxed.'

'Speak regular English, Danny.' She couldn't help but chuckle.

'This is not funny!' Danny looked at her, his mouth parted. He had his irritated expression painted on his face.

'Calm down. I'm sorry.' Mindy stopped eating and turned to face him.

'You should be sorry. I'm fed up, Mindy. I'm fed up of having to be by your side every day listening to you go on and on about these guys you're dating. I don't want to hear it anymore! I know I'm your friend but you have Gwen and Alex and that sports chick or whatever. You should be telling them these things, not me.'

'Okay, first of all Danny, you brought up the whole guy thing just now. And second of all, I've been telling you about these guys all this time. Why are you having such a big issue with it? You're acting really weird!'

'Because I don't want to know about your love life! It's none of my business and it shouldn't be either!'

'Fine but you said it just now. You brought it up! You asked me yesterday and I answered and I did the same now. So you're just bringing it on to yourself!' Mindy stood up and walked towards him.

'Okay I brought it up! But it was only because I thought this time it was different.' Danny's voice cracked and he looked away from her. Was he doing the right thing?

'Of course it's different. He's a guy you actually like. Well, I thought you did but it doesn't seem like it…'

Danny sighed. She did not get the point. She never did.

'I like Cliff. He's a great guy and a good friend of mine. But I thought you were talking about…' Danny faced Mindy and stared deep into her eyes. He needed her to know the truth. 'About me.'

Mindy scrunched up her face and smiled.

'What do you mean?'

Danny groaned and walked around again.

'I mean me, Mindy! I thought you wanted to be with me! That's why I am so angry because I thought for once my life would actually turn out right!' Danny walked to his couch and sat down, burying his face in his hands. Mindy followed, feeling Danny's scent on his jumper which made her feel suddenly conscious of her surroundings.

'You thought I liked you?' She sat down next to him, observing this stranger in front of her.

'Yes.' He turned to face her, sweat entering his forehead. 'I am an idiot.'

Mindy analysed his face and saw him look at her in a different way. Did he always look at her like this?

'Danny, if this is because of all the pretending to be your girlfriend thing, I'm sorry if I confused you. It was all pretence you know that right?'

'I'm not that stupid, Mindy.' His thoughts flashed back to when he hugged her, feeling her in his arms. He felt awkward at first, this physical contact with the person he had longed for in a while. Under false security, he thought she felt the same. And when he remembered this feeling, he relaxed. He acknowledged her arms around his torso, her head of his chest. He loved it. He could smell her perfume and her hair. Enclosing her, he felt her. She was wearing his clothes but he felt it. She looked up at him with eyes that seemed to speak of love. It was perfect. He held her and kissed her forehead, forgetting there was some woman staring at them. Resting his head on her head, he gazed into the distance, enjoying this moment. Whether Amy believed them or not, it didn't matter. He loved holding her and wished he could hold her forever.

'Of course you're not, I'm sorry for assuming that.'

'Yeah well.' He looked at his hands, wishing he would stop speaking.

Mindy edged closer to him and touched his shoulder. 'Danny, you don't really like me do you? I'm Mindy, remember? Annoying co-worker? She's selfish, crazy and constantly talks about sex. Surely they aren't attractive traits?' She tried to ease things but she knew in the back of her mind he was serious. It scared her. She had never anticipated that Danny Castellano would ever fall for her. Ever. It was impossible, in her mind. To even think about it was like taboo.

Danny faced her again, their faces closer than it ever had been.

'I do. I like you a lot.'

She felt his eyes bore into her and it made her uncomfortable. Cliff had left her mind and she had just stared back, at her best friend claiming he had feelings for her.

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

Danny took a piece of her hair and put it aside. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Softly and slowly, his lips lingering near her face. He kept his eyes on her as he kissed her, and saw her close her eyes. As he leaned back, he saw her eyes were still closed.

'Now tell me that meant nothing to you.'

Mindy opened her eyes. 'Why are you doing this to me?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Danny you're supposed to be my friend. I don't ever want to lose you and I assumed I never would. But you having all these feelings… it's made things worse.'

Danny's face lowered. Tears started to enter his eyes and hoping she wouldn't see, he quickly wiped away the tears.

She did see.

'Don't cry, please.' Mindy had started crying too.

'What do you expect me to do, Mindy? I am in love with my best friend and she goes and rejects me. Three times, might I add. I have a right to cry even though I don't exactly want to.' He cleared his throat and headed for his room.

'Wait. You're in love with me?'

Danny stopped and turned. He didn't expect to declare his full feelings. He had hoped he would just hint at a slight liking to her which could make her reciprocate. Yet he was being the idiot that he always was.

'Yeah.'

'But how?'

'I don't know, alright? I am. I can't say I regret it because it's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Even though I've been broken a few times.'

Mindy was silent for a few seconds. 'How have I hurt you?'

Danny smiled a sad smile. 'Well, you went to Haiti leaving me. I thought you would consider staying but you left. Remember the night where I nearly kissed you? Surely you remember that. Oh, and when you told me you were engaged. Of course that wasn't your fault, after all you can't help being engaged. But it hurt. And now this, with your feelings for Cliff and what not.'

'I'm so sorry Danny.' She wiped a tear falling down her cheek. 'I always watch these romantic movies where one friend loves the other but the other loves someone else. And in the end they get together but knowing that the friend went through a lot of pain always made me sad. And now knowing I did that to you… I am so sorry. I'm not worthy of being your friend.'

It was tearing him apart, knowing she was feeling so guilty. It wasn't her fault he had fallen hard for her. It was no one's fault. It just happened.

'Don't say that, Min. Don't blame yourself. Look, just forget this all happened and let's just carry on as friends. I don't want to lose you either.'

'That's the thing, Danny. I can't forget. Now that I know all this.' Mindy looked down. 'I… I need some time.'

Danny winced.

'I'll quickly get ready and go. I'm sorry for everything and thank you for letting me stay here.' She walked towards him and kissed his cheek in a millisecond before heading for the bathroom.

Danny sat on his bed, hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. How much time did she need? Or rather, how much time did he have?


	2. Chapter 2

It was the weirdest feeling. Knowing that Danny Castellano was in love with her. She wasn't sure how to approach the situation. Was she happy? Yes, she was. Was she confused? Hell yes. Did she feel the same? Maybe. Maybe not.

Her thoughts wondered everywhere. As she entered her office, she tried to forget about her dilemma for the time being. It was the best thing she could do. She saw her purse on her desk and smiled.

'WHO TOOK MY PHONE YESTERDAY?'

Everyone heard a roar coming for Mindy's office. Morgan grimaced as he shared a look of worry with Peter.

Mindy stormed out and showed everyone her phone.

'Who did this? Answer me now otherwise you all will be fired! Apart from Jeremy and Peter, because we need doctors.'

Peter smiled at Morgan with a cheeky grin, to which Morgan frowned in response.

Mindy looked around the office and saw a guilty Morgan. Fury built up inside her. Cliff, the guy she was attracted to in a surprising way was interested in her. In another situation this would have been the best thing ever. But there was Danny to think about. Her friend, Danny. And the fact that her privacy was violated. She hoped they didn't see her pictures of her feet when she had stubbed her toe (she needed to know her toe was in an okay condition).

'MORGAN?'

Morgan closed his eyes.

'I'm so sorry Dr. L! Please don't fire me.' He looked at Peter and then back to Mindy. 'It's just that you and Cliff seem like a great couple. And I guess I saw the opportunity and I took it. I'm sorry.'

Peter looked at Morgan guiltily.

'Mindy, I was a part of it too. In fact, I was the one who started it, not Morgan. So don't fire him.'

Mindy glared at him. 'Peter! You out of all people know how important confidentiality is! So did you not think that going through someone else's phone would breach that rule? You are a jerk most of the time but seriously I never knew you could go that low!'

'Dr. L! Please, we're sorry. On the plus side you know that Cliff likes you! You have a chance! Surely a good thing has come out of this?' Morgan did his puppy dog eyes.

Mindy sighed. She didn't have time to divulge in these irrelevant problems.

'Okay, fine. You guys need to make it up to me. Oh God, what if Cliff thinks I like him? This is the most humiliating thing ever!'

Jeremy laughed. 'Really? Do you not remember ruining Tom's wedding? Or when Heather crashed your Christmas party? Or when you brought a prostitute to Danny's apartment? Wow, I was there for all of these moments. That's quite something.' He winked.

'Okay. Just be quiet Jeremy. Focus on yourself and not on me. Why was Heather even there? And why did she get with Cliff?' Her anger focused on Morgan and Peter again.

She remembered a crying Danny in his apartment and her thoughts went to him. Now was not the time to be invested in petty arguments. Danny was coming into work in two hours. What would she do in all this time?

She decided that time to herself would be a good idea. Luckily, she only had one patient in the morning so as soon as she was done, she headed for the elevator. As if luck was on her side, Cliff was waiting for the doors to open and he saw a dumbstruck Mindy walking towards him.

'Oh, hello Mindy.' He looked at the doors, in embarrassment from last night's fanatics.

'Hello Cliff.' She looked towards the doors as well, standing next to him awkwardly.

Cliff looked towards Mindy and observed her behaviour. She was awkward and quiet. He prayed she hadn't seen the texts.

Mindy cleared her throat. 'I'm sorry about the whole texting thing. Morgan and Peter took my phone and decided it was a good idea to text you. I am very embarrassed but I hope you know I was not a part of it at all.'

'I know, they told me. I'm very embarrassed as well. Just to let you know, I don't involve myself in _sexts_ very often. In fact not at all. Just want to make that clear.'

Mindy smiled. 'That's good to know.' They walked into the elevator.

'Yeah… so would you like to get dinner with me?'

Mindy looked at him for the first time and saw his eyes light up. He had such a sweet smile, with his hair all messed up. A familiar face flashed into her mind when she remembered Danny. His smile when he was hugging her the night before. When he looked at her eyes and kissed her forehead. Blinking furiously, she saw a concerned Cliff staring at her.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah… I'm fine.' She took in a deep breath. 'You know what? I would like to have dinner with you. When would it be best?'

Cliff smiled. 'How about 7 tonight?'

'Sure.'

What was she thinking? Danny had just confessed his feelings to her and she was going on a date with Cliff. Things seemed to be all over the place. But for some reason, she felt that dinner with Cliff was a good way to go. To get away from the weird feeling she was having.

When she arrived at the office, she saw Danny's door was closed which meant he was there. She really wanted to talk about what had happened in his apartment how many hours ago but it was scary. Yet she couldn't ignore it. This was Danny. She didn't want to lose him.

'Hey Danny.'

Danny looked up and saw a smiling Mindy at the door. How could she be okay after everything that just happened?

'Hey.' He couldn't help but smile back. He loved her too much.

'Look, we need to talk.'

'Have you decided?'

'About what?' Mindy came and sat in the chair opposite. Danny would have hated if she did that months ago, but now it was second nature. He couldn't believe how things had changed between them.

'You said you need time.'

'Oh right…' Mindy looked down at her hands. She felt him stare at her, yearning for answers. But she had none to give. 'No. Not yet.'

'Okay.' He went back to look at his paperwork.

'Come on, Danny. You aren't going to treat me like this until I make a decision are you?'

Danny looked deeply into her eyes. She was confused and worried, but that wasn't the point. He could not just wait around for her, otherwise he would just be pulled into a black hole with no way out. He couldn't go through this again.

'No, of course not. But I can't talk right now. I'm very busy and I've got three patients today.'

Mindy sighed and took his hand. Danny's face shot up at the feel of her touch. The pleasure that sifted through his body was undeniable. It was so hard to stay away from her.

'Danny, look. You mean so much to me, you really do. But I can't make a decision like this. It will take some time.'

'I understand that, Min.' He looked back at his work, hoping she would leave.

'Okay.' She knew she couldn't convince him. After all, he did put his heart out there and all she seemed to do was push him away.

She stood up and left his office without a word.

Later that night, Mindy was in her apartment getting ready for her date. She was feeling bad for how she left things with Danny. For some reason, she sensed they would get distant. She knew that if she kept pondering for too long, he would push her away. The thought of knowing Danny wouldn't be in her life was painful.

She wondered why she agreed to a date with Cliff. She was attracted to him but Danny was the centre of her thoughts. She thought that maybe having one date with Cliff would give her some answers. Well she hoped.

Cliff was at her door four minutes past seven. He was wearing a grey shirt with dark blue jeans and a black overcoat. He had dressed very similar to Danny, which Mindy had taken note of.

'You look nice.' Cliff smiled as he greeted Mindy with a kiss on the cheek. It was the same place Danny had kissed except it was more like a peck. She was surprised when she didn't feel the rush of adrenaline that she had when Danny kissed her in the morning.

'Thank you. You're looking really great too.' She smiled and invited him inside. 'Can you wait for five minutes? I just need to find some good shoes. Help yourself to some tequila; there should be some in my fridge.'

'Yeah sure. But no tequila, I'm not really a shot type of person.'

Mindy smiled awkwardly and disappeared into her closet. She saw her red sparkly dress that she was about to wear on her double date with Jamie and Lucy. She remembered Danny eyeing her dress with a look of concern, which made her laugh to herself. Cliff wasn't a tequila person, but Danny had taken at least two shots before that double date. Something to think about.

They were in an American diner, as Mindy was very picky with cuisine choices. Cliff had chosen a table far from the rest of the people, because that was the romantic thing to do. Mindy found it sweet but still it wasn't enough to divert her attention away from Danny.

'So Mindy. I guess we should thank Peter and Morgan then.' He chuckled to himself.

'Yeah… no. I cannot believe they did that! I can sext way better, just for your information.'

'Ooh I'm very intrigued now!'

'Okay. I will not be sexting anyone any time soon. It was just a statement. Anyway, what happened to that date of yours? The ass model?'

'Well, she was very boring. Yeah she was hot but that was it. I guess I can tell everyone I dated the runner up to Miss Universe 2013. That's a good thing to be spreading around.' He smiled with his twinkling eyes.

'Okay okay. I get it.' Mindy smiled back.

'Do I sense jealousy?'

'Psshht. Any girl would be jealous of a beauty contest runner up though.'

Cliff held her hand across the table. 'Hey, you have nothing to worry about.'

Mindy looked at the man in front of her. He seemed so sincere and had it been any other moment she would have been telling Danny all about it the next day. But it was sad to know she could never do that. Never again.

'Thank you for saying that.' She remembered Danny saying this guy was not out of her league and that she was great. She smiled again. It had meant a lot to her that he said that. Especially when he had told her to lose fifteen pounds once. That had hurt a lot.

'No problem. So how's Danny? I haven't spoken to him in a while.'

Mindy coughed. 'Erm… he's good. Just busy with work.'

'Of course, yeah. I feel bad for him, with his ex-wife being on his tail and all.'

'Yeah, yeah. She was a real bitch to him.'

Cliff frowned with a slight smile. 'Okay…'

'I mean, she cheated on him. She then goes and humiliates him in front of everyone like she has no shame. What does she think of herself? Every time I think of her I get angry.' She was stabbing at her steak.

'Okay calm down, Min.'

Mindy froze at the word Min. Only Danny called her that. And hearing Cliff say it was weird. She didn't like it.

'Don't say that.'

'Sorry. I meant to say Mindy.'

'I'm sorry… I didn't mean it in that way. I'm… I'm just going to go to the restroom. I'll be right back.'

'Yeah, sure.' Cliff saw a disconcerted Mindy walk away from him. He was confused but the feeling of knowing she agreed to go on a date with him was enough for him. It was a great feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Mindy entered the restroom in a state of panic. She was on a date with Cliff, the guy she had been obsessing about for so many weeks and yet all she could think about was Danny. It was becoming unhealthy and she started to realise that going on this date was a really bad idea. Her thoughts drifted to Danny again, being at home in his apartment. All alone and wondering when she would come to her realisation.  
It was getting stuffier in the restroom, even though it was completely empty. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw tears leaving her face, ruining her makeup. _Great_, she thought. _Just what I needed._ She grabbed some tissues and started dabbing at her face. After what seemed like forever, she looked presentable and was about to leave when her phone had buzzed.

**Min. I need to talk to you, please come over when you can.**

It was from Danny. Her face lit up at the thought that he was not mad at her, yet she still felt a purge of guilt wash over her. And there was Cliff outside waiting for her. This was wrong. She had no right to play with the feelings of two people. If this were a movie, she would be dying to punch the female lead who put the guys through this. Taking a deep breath, she headed over to Cliff.

'Hey.'  
'You took a while, are you okay?'  
'Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I've got a call from the hospital. One of my patients is in labour and I'm really late! I'm so sorry to bail out on you for our first date.' She was panicking again. His face had fallen, making this ten times worse for her.  
'Of course, I understand. I'll see you around then?' He smiled sadly and stood up.  
'Yeah, sure. I can cover the meal, I mean it's only fair.'  
'No, no, it's fine. You go and do your delivery. Good luck.' He walked behind her to the front of the diner and stood facing her. He held her close and kissed her slowly on the lips, hoping that she was feeling this electricity that he had been feeling too. He let go, looking deeply into her eyes and saw a sad smile.  
'Okay, I gotta go. Bye Cliff. Thanks for this lovely date.' She hurried off down the street and tried to hail a cab, as Cliff headed back into the diner.

Luckily for her, a cab parked on the sidewalk. She stepped inside and felt tears forming again. Cliff had just kissed her with so much intimacy. The way he looked at her was like the way Danny looked at her. She remembered the feeling of hating herself and wanting to just run away from everything. But this was not the time nor place, for Danny was waiting for her. Whatever he had to say, she was going to listen to it.  
Around fifteen minutes later, she found herself outside Danny's apartment. The doorman had known her from her countless visits and allowed her inside. As she headed up the elevator, she felt as if she was heading for her death. She was about to see the man who she had known for so many years, who she knew she could count on for anything as a friend. A man who was in love with her and she had no idea why. Her feelings for Danny were all over the place, but she knew at this moment in time she had to be with him. Regardless of the consequences.

Mindy stood outside his door with levels of anticipation increasing. She was about to knock on his door when Danny opened the door, wearing a black t-shirt and sweatpants. He smiled at her widely and drew her in for a big hug. She could smell his deodorant and enjoyed being in his arms. She put her arms around his back with her head on his chest, just savouring this moment. It was as if he was welcoming her back into the way things had been and for a second she forgot everything that was going on. His scent and warmth was all she needed right now.  
Danny let go and smiled again. His behaviour was getting weird but Mindy decided to take it in her stride.

'Thanks for coming Mindy. You look nice.' He waited for her to walk past him and then closed the door. She stood awkwardly by his kitchen island, wondering whether to sit down on the couch or to just walk out that door and run away.

Danny observed her. He had no idea why he invited her round but he had this nagging feeling that the more he stayed distant from her, the more painful it was going to be. There was no point forcing a decision on her when he had just declared his feelings for her without even thinking. Of course she was going to need time. What kept him going was knowing that she was here, in his home. In his mind, it felt like she had chosen him over anything else which made him relish the feeling.  
He gestured her to sit down while he headed towards the kitchen to get them drinks. No one spoke, making the silence impossible to bear. After getting them two glasses of wine, he sat opposite her on the couch. He smiled again, causing her to smile in response.

'So what's up? You okay?' Mindy asked, tapping her fingers against the wine glass.  
Danny sighed. 'Mindy, I'm so sorry about today. You don't understand how bad I feel.'  
'No, Danny. Don't apologise. I'm sorry for how things ended in the morning. I value your friendship more than anything and-'  
Danny grimaced at the mention of friendship. 'Mindy, listen. I know that you and I are friends, we both know that. In fact, we're like best friends. But for some reason, I'm in love with my best friend.' He had his hands clasped on the wine yet his attention was on Mindy. He stared at her, trying to see her expression and where he could go from there. 'There's something about you that just draws me to you and it's... confusing. But I can't stop talking to you and I can't stop thinking about you. I know that you like Cliff and yeah, he is a great guy but I want to be that guy Mindy. I don't want to force this on you, because you have the choice to be with who you love. I just want you to know that I will always be here waiting for you.' Danny drank down the rest of his wine and looked back at Mindy, whose eyes had lit up and her smile was wide. She stood up and then moved closer to him. He could feel the change in atmosphere, but it seemed positive so it didn't matter so much.  
'Danny,' she whispered. They were in close proximity and Danny could feel his body stiffen. His breathing became deeper and he thought he could hear his own heart beating loudly. 'I love that you said that.'


	4. Chapter 4

And with that, she leaned in and kissed him. Danny was still stiff at first but then acknowledged that he was kissing Mindy, causing him to relax. They breathed in deeply as they lengthened the kiss with Danny placing his fingers through her hair and Mindy's hands holding on to his shoulders and slowly caressing the nape of his neck. Danny's deodorant and Mindy's perfume mixed to form one scent which they both could feel and sense. Mindy fell back on the couch, aware of Danny's weight on top of her. She could feel him biting on her lower lip which drove her wild. All her problems had just melted away with his touch. They continued to kiss while exploring each other. It was as if they had discovered gold, just by the feel of their skin. Danny reached for her jaw, kissing it tenderly and slowly, with Mindy's eyes being closed as she melted into the pleasure seeping through her. She kept her arms around his neck and whenever he was near her she made sure to kiss him. He placed wet kisses on her neck as he lowered himself onto her chest. Mindy loved the feel of his hair through her fingers as he kissed her skin. Desperate to return the favour, she rolled on top of him. His lips were parted, longing for hers to join them. She kissed him again, much more passionately while clutching onto his t-shirt. He always did look good in t-shirts. As they kissed, they both felt as if everything had come into place. It was perfect.

Mindy woke up to find herself on the floor, facing a brown couch that wasn't hers. She looked around and recognised her surroundings as Danny's apartment. She smiled at the thought of staying at his house for two consecutive nights. It then dawned on her that there was an arm draped around her stomach. She looked down to see a familiar hand, lightly touching her navel. Mindy realised she was naked, which terrified her. Slowly and steadily, she turned to face the man behind her. She saw Danny Castellano sleeping soundly with his subconscious noticing the distance between them causing him to pull her closer. She felt his breath on her neck, which sent thrills down her spine. Sleeping Danny was pretty endearing to her. She loved having his arm on her stomach, with his legs intertwined with hers. She edged closer to him and kissed his forehead. He grunted quietly but still slept. Mindy could have watched him for hours but there was something in the back of her mind that made her want to check her phone.

**How was your delivery? Hope everything is okay, Cliff x**

Oh shit.

Mindy slowly tried to sit up without waking Danny, which proved unsuccessful. Danny blinked many times before realising he was on his floor with a blanket sprawled over him. He felt movement beside him and opened his eyes widely to see Mindy upright next to him, her bed head looking really hot. Was this a dream? If so, let me dream. Danny blinked again and saw Mindy staring at her phone. He sat up and wiped his eyes.  
'Mindy?'  
Mindy shivered and turned towards Danny. She suddenly felt self-conscious in knowing he could fully see her breasts and looked for her bra. She succeeded I her findings and started to put her bra on while talking.  
'Hey, Danny... Sorry about all this, I am so-'  
Danny touched her shoulder and bra strap. He slowly pulled it down and tried to remove her hands from hooking her bra. The bra fell to to floor causing Mindy to cover her breasts with her arms.  
'Don't do that. You look beautiful, like you always do.' He smiled his most sincere smile and touched her face, leaning in to kiss her. For some unknown reason, he was confident about Mindy. He felt like he could do anything without being worried about her reaction.  
Mindy's eyes closed in response and kissed him back. It was hard to pull away, he kept drawing her in. She thought of the first time they kissed, the first time he touched her in those intimate places, the feel of his body on hers. It was nothing like Casey, Josh or Tom. This felt so right. Maybe it was because of their strong connection. Danny knew everything about her and she knew everything about him. He could mention the smallest things she did which even she wouldn't remember and it would just roll off his tongue. She knew what made him tick and what made him laugh. Even though they were so different, they were good together. So when she felt his touch, she felt like it was everything she had needed and more. That was why when he drew her in for more, she couldn't say no.

Two hours later, Danny and Mindy by the kitchen island, with Danny cooking pancakes and Mindy sitting happily watching him. He had asked her to choose between pancakes with strawberries and cream or with bananas and caramel sauce.  
'What would you choose for me?' She smiled as she stared at this perfect being cooking for her.  
'I think you would prefer the caramel sauce. I don't know but I don't see you liking strawberries and cream. Beyoncé and Jay P wouldn't go for it.'  
Mindy laughed. 'You're right; I do prefer the caramel sauce. But it's Beyoncé and Jay Z, not P.' She blushed as he served his first pancake onto her plate.  
'I know you too well.' He smiled, causing her to touch his hand and caress it. He looked up with those deep black eyes, and she realised that it was a look of wanting, of love. It was the look Meg Ryan seemed to receive from all of her co-stars in those legendary romantic comedies. Mindy couldn't help but feel so happy.  
'Danny, why do you love me so much?'  
'You know I am glad you asked me that. The truth is, I love everything about you. But knowing you, you won't be happy until I tell you a few things so here goes.' He sighed. 'I love the way you believe so much in finding your happy ending in such a brutal world. I love the way you have faith in yourself that you can do anything and that you have the confidence to do that. I love how confident you are in yourself and how you look, because you are right... You are sexy.' He smirked with his flirtatious smile that caused Mindy's body temperature to rise. 'I love the way you barged into my life and made me a happier person. Otherwise I would have remained the same, closed-off jerk that everyone hates. I love that when you are with someone, you give them your all.' He stepped towards Mindy and leaned in to kiss her. 'I love you so much. I know I only told you yesterday but I can't stop saying it.'  
Mindy smiled into the kiss. 'You are amazing, Danny. And well I think I'm falling in love with you too. Sorry for the delay, though.'

* * *

I'm not sure if this now needs to be rated M or does it still count at T?

Thanks for reading everyone :)


End file.
